


Você é a aniversariante

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Fanfic Game [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nami's BirthDay, beach, kisses on the beach
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Usopp não tinha um presente adequado para dar a Nami no aniversário dela, então ele precisou improvisar, felizmente ele era muito bom nisso!
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Series: Fanfic Game [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636099
Kudos: 1





	Você é a aniversariante

**Author's Note:**

> [UsoNa]
> 
> *One Piece não me pertence, é do Oda-sama, e nem acredito que meus OTPs finalmente vão se reunir em Wano!!* 
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Essa one escrevi ano passado aproveitando a fanart que ganhei de presente da minha amiga @Mokocchi, originalmente a fic pertencia a coletânea do "Fanfic Game", mas eu não havia postado ainda, planejava postar no níver da Nami, ou no meu (que é dia 09/07), no fim optei pelo meio do caminho e estou postando hoje!
> 
> Vou deixar o link para as artes da Mokocchi nas Notas Finais!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Presente Adequado

Antes mesmo que estivessem preparados, Nami desceu seus lábios tocando os dele, Usopp hesitou por uma fração de segundo, mas Nami o envolveu em seu calor e ele teve certeza que a areia se moveu sob seus pés, uma rajada de vento sacudiu-o como uma vara de bambu, ele estremeceu e seu coração só não escapou de sua boca, pois Nami a dominava com sua língua exigente, a falta de experiência usada como justificativa, era absolutamente um ultraje, Usopp sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo quando as mãos dela enredaram por seu pescoço puxando-o para baixo e apertando-se contra ele, o atirador sentiu os cabelos dela fazendo cócegas em seu nariz quando um aroma cítrico o atingiu, ele abriu de leve os olhos quando Nami se afastou minimamente.

— E... E... então? — Ele questionou, as faces avermelhadas de timidez, e o coração aos saltos em seu peito. — Gomen, Nami... não acho que foi um presente de aniversário bom o bastante...

O vento sacudiu o cabelo dela, o sol alto na praia tornava as sardas dela ainda mais nítidas e os cabelos ainda mais flamejantes, Usopp sempre se perdia a admirando.

— Esse não foi o presente. — Ela apontou esticando a mão e apanhando a dele. — Você não me beijou.

Ela tinha um sorriso travesso, mas a mão dele tremeu e Usopp teve uma rápida revelação de que a tinha decepcionado, ele a puxou para si abraçando-a com intensidade, o longo nariz escorregou na bochecha dela, Usopp fechou os olhos, aspirou o cheiro inebriante e voltou a abri-los, ele se apartou afastando a cabeça, uma das mãos na cintura dela e a outra em seus cabelos perfumados, ele sorriu reunindo coragem frente ao olhar impaciente de Nami, então valentemente seus lábios selaram-se aos dela, queria dar a ela um presente adequado, e tentaria o seu melhor mesmo sendo um mero garoto inexperiente.

Quando os lábios volumosos de Usopp abriram-se envolvendo os de Nami foi como se o sol tivesse ficado muito mais quente, e desta vez ela sentiu como uma explosão, diferente da sondagem anterior, ela agora sentia-se caindo em câmera lenta, ela se agarrou a ele puxando-o pela nuca quando a língua quente de Usopp rodou dentro dos lábios dela, Nami sentia o coração estourando em seus ouvidos, o gosto dele era quente, picante, aniquilador, ela se apertou mais a ele e segurou-lhe uma mão, orientando-o em direção à lateral do seu seio esquerdo, Usopp novamente hesitou, mas a mão de Nami estava firme na dele, fora dela a intenção de controlar a experimentação desde o princípio, mas realmente não esperava que tantas emoções surgissem quando Usopp teve a oportunidade de liderar o beijo, cada volta da língua do moreno era uma chicotada em sua libido e Nami em poucos instantes sentiu as pernas fraquejarem quando uma umidade começou a se acumular em sua calcinha.

_“Longe demais...”_

Usopp sentiu o alerta de perigo piscando em sua mente, mas o calor de Nami pressionado contra o dele estava fazendo sua mente rodopiar e seu próprio corpo ignorava os avisos da mente que já começava a ficar embotada com as sensações, a mão dela tocou os cabelos dele, e ele ouviu um bufo irritado um segundo antes do elástico de seus cabelos estourar soltando os cachos escuros, os dedos dela mergulharam ali e Usopp sentiu ela os apertando, não havia dor, mas uma total certeza de que um desejo incontrolável nascia daquela ação, a ansiedade e o nervosismo do moreno aumentaram quando sua língua brincou por fora dos lábios dela, lambendo o pescoço, o gosto ali era ainda mais avassalador e Usopp sabia que a coerência lhe escapava ainda mais rápido que antes, ele queria parar, mas quando ela gemeu alguma coisa urrou dentro dele, uma pontada na virilha lhe avisava que isso não era bom, mas quando ela gemeu entregue, ele teve certeza que seus instintos estavam todos corretos.

O entusiasmo de Usopp era obviamente muito bem-vindo, Nami sabia que se fosse provocado ele lhe daria as melhores respostas e essa tentativa nunca teria sido em vão com ele, quando os dedos calejados subiram por baixo da blusa dela, tocando a base dos seios, Nami teve de olhar para ele. A paixão, mal controlada, obscurecia seus olhos, ele não sabia bem o que estava causando a ela, mas Nami tinha certeza do que ele estava sentindo.

— Gomenasai... Nami... eu... — Os olhos escuros estavam fixos nos dela, havia um certo embaraço ingênuo e safado que Nami achou adorável das formas mais intrigantes possíveis.

O desejo, afiado com a tentação, tornava sua voz de Usopp áspera. E sentia... demais. Sua mente e seu corpo estavam repletos de Nami, seu cheiro e seu sabor, não havia mais nada naquela praia, apenas os dois, Usopp começou isso como um modo de compensar o fato de que não lhe dera um presente adequado, não houvera tempo, mas agora com ela o encarando, os olhos castanhos brilhantes ao sol, os cabelos oscilando e tocando seus ombros morenos, ele tinha total certeza de que era ele o presenteado.

— Se pedir desculpas outra vez, terá de me pagar duzentos mil beries.

Ela puxou a alça do macacão e sorriu para ele, os cílios oscilaram em um olhar sagaz e ao mesmo tempo doce e impulsivo, um olhar que ela sempre lhe dava quando tinha algum plano audacioso.

— Você... está feliz com esse “presente”?

Nami o observou, inseguro Usopp se encolheu frente a este olhar, o nervosismo dele era palpável, mas Nami sabia que quanto mais inseguro maior era a certeza de que ele obteria sucesso em seu desafio, que neste caso, era dar a ela algo memorável.

— E se terminarmos isso mais tarde?

Ela largou como se falasse de algum reparo no Clima Tact e todo o ar fugiu dos pulmões de Usopp, ele sentiu as bochechas arderem, mas seu sorriso cresceu enormemente, encarando os olhos castanhos quentes de Nami, serpenteou as mãos na cintura dela, os narizes se tocaram, o calor o envolveu outra vez quando seus olhos se nivelaram, Usopp ficou encarando-a sem ressalvas.

— Você é a aniversariante.

Ela sorriu e o puxou pela mão, eles correram pela praia em direção ao Mini-Merry II que os aguardava, para um novo presente, que Nami não poderia esperar mais para obter!

**Author's Note:**

> As artes da @Mokocchi vocês podem encontrar ela aqui:  
> https://marileli.tumblr.com/  
> E aqui:  
> https://www.instagram.com/m.arileli/
> 
> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Wow, mais uma one UsoNa... rs... que venha Wano com mais cenas deles pra eu escrever ainda mais ldkfjçsldkjfs
> 
> Quem leu, deixa um comentário, nem que seja desejando feliz aniversário pra mim e pra Nami (mesmo que o meu seja só dia 09/07, hahaha)!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
